


Best of Friends

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trapped in an avalanche on the run, Bolin, Asami, and Korra end up getting closer than Bolin had ever anticipated. Sometimes it pays to be the nice guy after all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Friends

Best of Friends  
-By Drace Domino

It was an evening that Bolin learned that even the most desperate of situations could turn around for the better. Team Avatar had been on the run; fleeing from the Earth Queen thanks to the tyrant’s unreasonable control and her refusal to recognize the importance of the Avatar’s work. He had been fleeing with his brother Mako, as well as Korra herself and the Sato heir Asami. It had been a rush not unlike one the four teens were used to at that point; ever since they had met Korra it seemed like he and his brother spent most of their time running for their lives. This time it was against an army of the finest earthbenders underneath the queen’s rule, and though Bolin and Korra had skills to rival their own, the sheer numbers moving against them was impossible to ignore. Besides, putting up too strong a fight would have a strong negative reaction for the Avatar, who was still forced into the uncomfortable position of needing to present herself diplomatically to the rest of the world.

And so, with no other option, the four ran. They hadn’t made it terribly far by the time they were separated; just outside the city limits of Ba Sing Se. With the Earth Queen’s minions close at hand team Avatar had been flushed into a narrow valley with large rocky cliffs on both sides stretching far into the sky; the perfect place for an army of the Earth Kingdom to trap and secure their prey. In the fight that ensued in the cramped quarters all four members of Team Avatar had done their part; from Mako’s torrents of flame to Korra and Bolin’s attempts to stop the waves of rocks, to Asami wading into the battle with her Equalist glove sparking in full activity. Ultimately Team Avatar prevailed against a dozen of the finest benders the Earth Kingdom had to offer, but as most of their wins tended towards, it came with no small amount of chaos.

That much earthbending in a narrow valley wasn’t simply too much for the rocks to maintain their integrity, and it wasn’t long after the fight ended that Team Avatar was sent running from the noise of an impending avalanche. Mayhem ensued. Waves of dust kicked up to block their vision; and though Korra did her best to rush them away with a burst of air bending, the fog was quick to resume with every foot the rocks shifted and fell. The four friends were running to avoid being buried; all while trying to avoid the torrent of stone that came down around them. It was Mako who was the first to make it to safety; using a boost of fire to roll himself to the side as the stonework started to slow and settle. Though he had called for his friends to follow the other three didn’t hear his cry, nor did they see that he had found a safe spot until it was too late. Too far in to make it to the tiny shelter that Mako had discovered; Asami, Bolin, and Korra were left to rush ahead.

In the moments that followed they had made their way to a tiny cave in the distance; the only sight that offered them any protection. As they ran forward both Bolin and Korra worked their bending to reinforce the entrance; keeping it up long enough for the three friends to rush ahead. As they drove forward into the darkness one of Korra’s hands erupted into flame thanks to her bending, and like a torch she held it out while they continued to flee the rushing sea of rock following them. Over time as they moved deeper into the tunnel the wave behind them started to ebb; and by the time they were weary and gasping for breath it had finally ended. With no idea just how far down they had gone, and only the knowledge that Mako had made it out safely, the three friends were effectively stranded.

Plans were made over the next few hours. They were fortunate enough to have food from their recent trip with them, and enough water in Korra’s waterskin to keep them hydrated for at least another day. They desperately needed rest, and though the situation they were in was a bit unfortunate, there were worse ways to hide from the armies looking for them. The decision came from Korra herself that they would stay the night in the cave, and in the morning she and Bolin would carve a way up with their bending. With the two powerful earthbenders at hand and more than enough rations to make it through their situation, it was a given that the three would be safe. Safe...if not entirely happy with their situation.

Korra had heated a set of rocks to the point of glowing; embering stones that would provide them with a smokeless light throughout their trial. And even though the three were assured that they’d be escaping in the morning, the entire event had left them dejected. Fleeing from the Earth Queen, knowing that the newly-formed airbenders of the Earth Kingdom were under her capture, it was all a bit difficult for the two women to take. It was disheartening, to say the absolute least.

Bolin had sat and watched the two girls from across the glowing stones, his chin resting in his hand as he watched the two girls. Asami had stripped out of her jacket and was dressed in her tight-fitting white muscle shirt; taking the time to work on her Equalist gauntlet and clean it from the debris that damaged it during the avalanche. The glow of the nearby rocks gave her a beautiful hue that hugged her curves and cast delightful shadows; highlighting just how full and elegant her breasts were while contained within her tight white tank top. Nearby Korra sat much less productive than Asami; her legs folded underneath her and her elbows on her knees, moved so that she could drop her chin into her palms. She was gazing at the glowing stones while they continued to provide them some small point of light; every now and again flicking one of her wrists to force the rocks to renew their hue. It took the Avatar little effort to resume their glow, but it seemed to require her attention at least every twenty minutes or so.

The cave was quiet, with none of the three saying much after their evacuation plan was decided. It was going to be a long eight hours or so with all of the sour faces in the cave, and for Bolin, that was the worst part of all.

Being chased by tyrants? Being trapped in an avalanche? He wouldn’t of joined Team Avatar if he was worried about those sort of things happening to him. But to be trapped underground with the two beautiful women frowning so deeply and feeling so down? That wouldn’t stand at all. Thankfully, he had a plan to put smiles on their faces.

“Look, look what I can do, Korra!” Bolin chirped up, and his hands moved out to take control of the glowing rocks they were using as their source of light. Heated by Korra and lifted by Bolin’s bending, the young man grinned as he controlled the stones rapidly through the air, forcing them to move in lines so sharp and fast that their glow drew brief shapes in the air. Before long the heated rocks were drawing the faint glimmer of a smiley face in the air, giving the two women something to aspire to.

He could see a smile on Asami’s lips creep over the raven-haired girl’s features, but it wasn’t quite enough to cheer Korra up. The Avatar just looked up from her moping and forced a tiny smile to him, before offering her voice in a half-hearted attempt to appease him.

“That’s great, Bolin.” She spoke, unamused, and it made the earthbender pout a little. He was frustrated but undaunted, and quick to think of a new way to force smiles on the two women’s faces. Next he took the still glowing rocks and drew them near himself; bringing them beside him while a small tent of stone moved to close overtop them. He used his bending to trap their only lighthouse in a tiny shelter with a small opening on the front; enough to cast out a beam of light onto the distant wall. Then, with a large smile on his face, he pressed his hands together before the light and cast a vaguely lemur head-shaped shadow on the far wall.

“It’s okay, because Pabu’s here to help us!” The real Pabu was safe with Naga, but for now the giant, shadowy head of the familiar lemur bounced back and forth in puppet form. Bolin grinned as he moved the shadow closer towards Korra, feigning the production to lean down and peck her on her downtrodden head. “Mwah!”

Asami couldn’t help but giggle; holding her bare hand before her mouth as she watched the sight. The young woman sat closer to Bolin than she did Korra, and she offered both friends a delightful grin as she looked from one to the other. Korra was still moping hard, but the shadow puppet Pabu had certainly formed a crack in her armor. Her brow was bending forward and a tiny grin was creeping across her face; at least more so than had been there before. Taking the lead from Bolin, Asami spoke up as she stretched out, gazing at the two friends she had been stranded with.

“Bolin, I think Korra needs more of a show than that.” The young woman smiled, and gestured to her friend. “Look at that girl pout. She’s had a long day, you know. Is there anything else you can do to keep her entertained?”

“Like more puppets?” Bolin blinked, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he pondered the question. “Well, I don’t really know...I mostly only practiced doing Pabu. But I could give it a sho-woah, that’s your hand. That’s...that’s your hand, Asami.”

The inventor wrapped in her tight-fitting muscle shirt had reached out; and while she looked at Bolin with a growing smile had laid her hand firmly within his lap. Her fingers were smooth and thin and smudged with a bit of grease and dirt; but it didn’t change how wonderful it felt as her digits rolled against Bolin’s lap in a gently gliding wave. Korra just blinked in stunned silence as it unfolded before her, though her shock was only barely a rival to Bolin’s own. The young man stammered as he looked at Asami’s lewd gesture in his lap, and then up at Korra where his eyes met the Avatar’s own.

“Korra, I think Asami might have gotten hit on the head!” He called out, looking with concern into Korra’s eyes. “She’s acting pretty stran-ohhhh no there she goes, she’s going for it, she’s really going in…!”

Korra blinked again, staring in disbelief as Asami did indeed go for it. The seductive Sato heir had moved her other hand out, and right before the Avatar had moved her fingers down towards Bolin’s lap. She had pulled down his zipper and slinked one of her hands down the front of his pants, wordlessly finding the shape of his member underneath the layer of the cloth. It was an easy task; with a smirk Asami could only marvel at just how big the prize she found within was. With the Avatar still utterly speechless; her dark skin shadowed by the nearby glimmer of glowing rocks, Asami looked over at her friend with a huge smile.

“Korra, he’s huge!” She emphasized her words with a squeeze that left Bolin tremble with a twitching eye. “Just like you thought he’d be!”

“Asami!” Korra hushed her friend, finally speaking out amidst the scene. Her cheeks turned a bright red against the dark backdrop of her skin, and she bit down on her bottom lip as she looked back up at Bolin. “Bolin, don’t listen to her, she’s clearly gone crazy!”

“Oh, don’t be so stuffed up.” Asami giggled, and her fingers continued to dance. Within Bolin’s pants his enormous member was straining against his boxers; growing more and more as the delicate, clever fingers of the Sato girl traced and teased around it. She was remarkably gentle but still endlessly teasing, keeping the young man trembling with pressure running through his entire body. While she played with him she looked up to Bolin’s features, beaming while she spoke. “We talked about it. Korra was absolutely sure you had a huge cock. Turns out she was right!”

“A...Asami, you shouldn’t be-”

“You want to cheer us up, right Bolin?” Asami pressed the question firmly, and moved her grip to wrap around Bolin’s thick, throbbing cock. She leaned in closer against the young man, and let her breath hiss down the side of his throat while she offered more to him in a simple, sweet whisper. “You want to make us feel better until we get out in the morning, don’t you?”

It was a silly question; of course he did. Bolin was in so many ways the heart of Team Avatar, the one that was always there to lift their spirits and make them smile. If they were sad, it was his responsibility to cheer them up. If they were depressed, it was his job to drag them out of the mud. And if they were trapped in a cave and Asami was horny like a cat in heat…?

Well, it wasn’t like he had a choice in the matter. It was his job, after all.

Bolin whimpered and just nodded at Asami’s words, and it was enough to force the Sato girl into a large smile as she looked over at Korra. She clapped her hands together and beamed, licking her lips as she pointed to where the Avatar sat, watching them with interest.

“Korra, you just sit there and watch!” She ordered for the moment, and drew closer to Bolin. “And when you want to join in, just do so! But for now...I need to see this monster that Bolin’s been hiding!”

Korra was ready to obey Asami’s instructions, and her eyes went wide as the other woman pulled free just the monster she was talking about. Fished out from the front of Bolin’s pants, it nearly stretched the opening that the cloth afforded it to be pulled out from. It was thick and wide, and Asami couldn’t quite seem to wrap her fingers entirely around it. Throbbing with a large, dark head at the tip that was coated in a thin layer of pre and twitching with the tension of a man that hadn’t had release in some time, Bolin’s cock was a remarkable sight to behold. Asami’s eyes were nearly as wide as Korra’s as she took in the full sight of it, and she swallowed nervously when she realized just what she held in her palm.

“Spirits…” She whispered breathlessly, her eye twitching as her mouth hung open in a vaguely smile-shaped stare. Her other hand moved forward to caress the large head of it; swirling the pre around the tip and coating it a little bit further. Bolin only groaned at the contact; tensing his back and arching forward, his head jerking at the sensation of the sweet and seductive Asami stroking along his member. The raven-haired girl was caressing it in absolute reverence; practically worshipping it with her fingers as she inched her face ever-closer to his shaft. Before long Bolin could feel the young woman’s breath running down the length of his cock, and it forced him to hiss through his teeth, struggling to endure the wonderful affections.

“Asami, Asami that’s too big, I...I never thought it’d be…” Korra stammered, watching as the Sato girl was completely enraptured by what she saw. The otherwise bold and brave Avatar had hesitation knitting on her brow; knowing that now that Bolin’s member was unveiled, actions would have to be taken to manage it. It was impossible to look at the earthbender cock and not imagine it going inside of her, and the ache that would likely come with such a thick thing shoved deep within her. She whimpered a little, and shook her head as she continued to whisper to Asami. “...it’s too big to fit, Asami…”

“Oh, it’ll fit.” Asami whispered, and licked her lipstick-clad mouth with a hungry look growing in her eyes. She tightened her hands around the shaft and stroked Bolin once with a heavy thrust, forcing the young man to groan from the tension. “I’ll make it fit. I’ll make it fucking fit. BUt...But first…”

She was like a moth to a flame, unable to resist the call of Bolin’s cock any longer. Asami had still been wearing her goggles that night; perched up on her forehead with the strap threaded behind her dark hair. The goggles shifted a little when she rushed forward but they remained firmly on her head as the Sato girl charged, her mouth open and her lips eager to crash against the side of Bolin’s cock. The young man’s aroused cry filled the tiny cave the three were trapped in, and from the very first second he could feel pleasure rushing through every inch of him. Asami’s mouth was warm and her lips were eager; brushing up and down on his thick, magnificent cock while she smeared her lipstick in careless fashion. Her tongue wiggled back and forth and she slobbered openly on the thick shaft, absolutely praising it with her mouth and enjoying every thick, meaty inch.

Korra’s color drained from her cheeks as she watched, slack-jawed as she saw her dear friend sucking Bolin’s cock so ravenously. Although, she had only barely begun. Her mouth had worked on Bolin’s cockhead but only briefly; just enough to slobber on the side and press a bit of her lipstick to the flesh of it. The head was simply too big for her to stretch her mouth around, and as a result all she could do was spit and lick and stroke him with all of her eagerness and strength. It didn’t take long before the Sato girl lost herself utterly; no more words of teasing delight and no more coaxing of the Avatar. In that moment Bolin’s cock was all hers; every thick inch belonged to her mouth and she had no intention of swearing. She moved to brace her knees against the unforgiving ground of the cave; her rump clad in her tight black pants while her boots rubbed together where they rested. Her tight-fitting white tank top was feeling itchy and restrictive, but she couldn’t remove it. Doing so would move her hands away from Bolin’s cock, and she wasn’t prepared for such a moment.

Slurping noises filled the cave between the three of them, and Korra watched from Asami’s hungry mouth up to Bolin’s face, which had been transitioning for the past few seconds. From the sweet, stunned young man that they knew and loved to something more akin to a hungry hound, relishing in what was going through his body. Asami’s mouth could turn the sweetest man stern, and that much was proved as Bolin clenched his teeth and a hand moved out, slapping down hard on the frame of Asami’s lovely ass as it was confined in her pants. The Sato girl was left mewling like a whore at the slap and she pushed herself down a little further, sucking and licking at the base of his cock hidden by his pants, one had even sneaking in to cradle his sack and lift it to her mouth. While she slobbered in a messy fit across his member, her raven hair hanging in his lap, Bolin’s hand pressed in hard against her pants.

She was whimpering as his fingers explored her;squeezing a tight handful of the young woman’s rear before moving to grope her far more intimately. His hand paused briefly to probe at the pucker of her ass with a finger; teasing it through the fabric of her clothes before he moved his grip down, low enough to feel the heat running from in between her legs. There he pressed in with more force; rubbing back and forth with his digits until Asami was left howling in desire, her voice only muffled by the sack that was by now flush against her lips.

“Korra.” Bolin finally looked to the dark skinned Avatar, and turned a hand to beckon the young woman over. He didn’t have to say anything else; a mere glance told the woman just what was in his mind. With a nervous tremor in her throat Korra did as she was instructed, though as she did so a compulsion ran through her. While Bolin watched with Asami’s head firmly within his lap, the Avatar moved her hands down to the hem of her shirt and carelessly stripped it away. Her toned muscles and flat stomach were exposed to her dear friend, and her full breasts were now there for Bolin to admire in the dim light of the cave. Each one was full with the spark of a beautiful nipple set against her dark orbs, and Bolin grinned as he took in the sight of her. It had been about a year ago that they had gone on a date, but he was ultimately turned away for the Avatar to pursue his brother.

But now? Now he was having fun with them both, more than Mako ever had. Korra continued to work her way close to Bolin, and for a moment it looked as if the half-naked Avatar was drawing in close enough to kiss him. He stopped her; however, a hand moving up into her hair and forcing her head to a more important part. There’d be time to kiss her later, but for now the Avatar’s dark lips were needed with Asami’s at the shaft of his thick, hungry cock.

And there the two women serviced him, Korra’s lips and tongue flowing forward without any protest. While Asami teased and tickled her tongue over Bolin’s sack Korra worked up and down the shaft; collecting Asami’s leftover spit and mixing it with her own. Bolin’s member stood straight up under the attentions of both eager women and his hands moved down to a spot on each one of the two girls; forcing them onto their knees with their asses in the air, there for his hands to grope, prod, and squeeze.

It was bliss. The two girls were a delight as they worked his cock, worshipping every inch of his member. From time to time Asami would make whispered noises about the size and how much she craved it inside of her, while Korra would only whimper with a little bit of nervous hesitation. Licking and squeezing it with Asami’s help was one thing, but she was still nervous about taking the monster deep within her dark folds. Hoping that a release or two would bring him down to a manageable size, Korra was excited when she felt that Bolin was drawing near his peak. She even looked up at her friend as he started to tremble; stroking his cock with one fist while she teased and twitched her tongue underneath the very tip of his cockhead.

“Open. Open up, Korra!” Bolin demanded as his member began, and the slipper, spit-coated rod started to throb. Korra’s lips were almost perfectly lined up with one of the kiss marks that Asami had left when Bolin started to cum; perched just underneath the tip of his member. Her mouth was open and her eyes were closed in anticipation of the event, and even with warning she was taken off guard by the force of the shot. Asami watched from her spot at Bolin’s sack; licking and slurping while she saw her best friend be suddenly plastered by ropes and ropes of white. While most of it shot into Korra’s mouth a great deal of it splashed across her cheeks and lips, and even across one of her closed eyes. As Bolin continued to twitch and hiss through his teeth his cock just kept spurting; and before long he had moved it towards the face of the second woman so eager to suck him dry. Asami’s pale features didn’t receive quite as much cum as Korra’s did, but after a few brief squirts the young woman’s goggle lenses were marked with cum, and her otherwise dark lips wore a mask of cream that she was eager to lick her tongue against.

Korra was still sitting there with her mouth open, as if wondering what to do with the mouthful of cum she had been given, when Asami suddenly lunged forward. The Sato girl had already swallowed what load she had enjoyed and she wanted desperately for her friend to do the same. She forced Korra’s mouth closed and squeezed her cheeks together, making sure that the Avatar was forced to swirl the cum in her mouth, to coat her tongue and truly enjoy the flavor. Then, with a naughty, wild look in her eyes she stroked her fingers down Korra’s throat as she tilted her head back, coaxing her into a soft, smooth swallow.

The Avatar shuddered at her first mouthful of swallowed cum, immediately feeling the warmth of it as it sat in the pit of her belly. Then, with a trembling lip and a desperate look in her eyes, she looked over as Asami continued to work again. The Sato girl was always busy even in intimate moments, and she was wearing a wicked smile as she moved her hands up to stripe away her cum-marked goggles. She didn’t explain until she had moved them onto Korra’s own head; forcing them over the girl’s eyes as she spoke.

“You’ll need these.” She whispered, and leaned in after to press a kiss to Korra’s cheek. It left a dark spot of lipstick on the girl’s face; her eyes framed by cum-marked goggles while she simply stared ahead, stunned while Asami continued to work. The Sato girl looked back to Bolin and lowered a hand down to his member; squeezing the still-stiff rod as she practically barked at him in a hungry need for cock.

“Fuck me, Bolin.” She practically demanded, and rubbed her thighs together in heated eagerness. “I need this thing inside me. Fill me up with every inch of it.”

Bolin just smirked, and glanced over to where Korra knelt nearby. The Avatar was still getting used to the warmth of cum in her belly and the taste of it on her tongue, and her gaze was tinted through the lenses of the dull green, cum-smeared goggles. Bolin just grinned, and gazed back to Asami with a coy look on his features.

“You’ll get every inch.” He promised. “But let’s make sure Korra has the best seat in the house. After all, she’s the one we need to cheer up.”

 

Shadow puppets couldn’t compare. Not to the feel of being laid down naked on the floor of the cave, and certainly not to the sight of Asami’s bare and exposed sex lowered down onto her face. Korra was still nervous and hesitant but the scent of Asami’s arousal was enough to force her lips to part; enough so that her friend could securely fit the hood of her clit against the other woman’s mouth. Korra’s eyes opened wide as she felt the folds move against her tongue, and her gaze only stretched further as she saw Bolin drifting forward. Asami had straddled Korra’s face while her own looked down the length of the other woman, and she had moved to snugly lean forward; stretching her own mostly-bare body down onto the Avatar’s. She had stripped herself just as she had stripped Korra, and so the only clothing between the two of them were two pairs of boots and the goggles that Korra now wore over her eyes. Asami looked down to see the shaven, wet sex of Korra down below her gaze, and though she had pondered touching or licking the other woman, she decided a better joy would be to tease her. To let her think it was coming long before it really would. Only then could she get the girl ready to enjoy the same wonderfully thick cock she was about to relish in.

And on that very thought, Asami could feel Bolin push forward. His hands were holding her hips and his knees were pressed to the ground, and the young earthbender was rolling forward as he pushed his wonderfully thick cock into her tight, ready hole. Korra had the best seat in the house for sure; the only thing obscuring her vision of the sight of Bolin’s cock moving inside of her best friend was the cum that had still been clinging to the front of one of the goggle lenses. In her eagerness and curiosity she quickly swiped two fingers across it to clear it, and then allowed the same digits to smear the leftover cum across the slope of Asami’s rear.

Her mouth was full of the other woman’s hood; her tongue forced into teasing across Asami’s clit while she saw Bolin stretch the girl out. His shaft was so close that it rubbed past her nose as he pushed inside, forcing her to deeply breathe his scent as he worked himself in. Asami was already moaning; howling like an animal in heat as her hole stretched and stretched in an attempt to take him all. He was fiercely thick and Korra could tell Asami was struggling, but by the sounds she was making it didn’t seem at all like an unpleasantly tight fit. A tight one...but an enjoyable one. It only made Korra’s cheeks darken, and her lips tighten against the hood that she was so sweetly suckling upon. When Bolin moved forward fully enough so that his sack laid across the front of Korra’s goggles, the woman’s vision was firmly obscured and all she could do was lock her lips, taste her best friend, and feel her nose rubbed by Bolin’s wet, throbbing shaft.

Bolin’s knees dug in against the ground, framing either side of Korra’s head as he continued to thrust. Though the press of his cock into Asami had been slow and steady as the Sato girl got used to his incredible girth, once he had hilted her once it was proof enough that the young woman could contain every inch of his member. He then moved back and forth with force and authority; his hands firmly planted on either side of Korra’s ass while his hips drove forward and back, smearing his spit-coated sack across the front of Korra’s goggles. From time to time he could feel the Avatar’s tongue move away from Asami’s folds and brush along his shaft, but for the most part he could simply feel her nose pressed tight to the side of his cock, rubbing back and forth as the evening went on.

Asami was moaning in wild desire from the very first thrust, and it only increased as Bolin’s motions continued. The hands on her rear kept her firmly guided so that she could roll her hips back and forth, and each time she did so she received not only a thick cock as a reward, but the teasing embrace of Korra’s tongue moving around her folds. Her body was throbbing in pleasure and desire and goosebumps ran up her arms, forcing her entire body to shiver and tingle from bliss. Surrounded by two of her dearest friends that at the moment were focused on little more than the joy of her naked body, she couldn’t be happier.

Well...perhaps she could. The Sato heir looked down to see Korra’s slit, shaven and lonely and likely remarkably wet. With a small smirk Asami started to drift down, and the dusting embrace of her raven locks fell to roll against the top of Korra’s lap. The mere touch of her hair sent Korra into a trembling shudder; the Avatar likely predicting what was to come. Sure enough, Asami’s mouth soon chased her locks as she descended, her mouth moving to capture the other woman’s dark-skinned valley against her lips. Flavor filled Asami’s mouth as she started to suckle and lick, and each time Bolin’s cock stretched her walls and banged within her to the hilt, she drove her tongue forward to taste the deepest reaches of Avatar Korra. The three friends were firmly joined together with the two girls locked deep in a sixty-nine position, and with every motion that Bolin made he drug his shaft within Asami and his sack over Korra, proving to each girl how much he desired and lusted for her.

Bolin had recently cum all over Korra’s face and within her mouth, but it hadn’t stopped him from being fierce thick and hard in that moment. The Avatar could even swear that his sack was heavy with cum, resting on her goggles and forehead as he continued to plow forward into Asami. While Korra watched with open eyes, her lips occupied with pussy and her breath stolen by Asami’s mouth, thoughts began to slip into her mind. Thoughts of concern for her friend, and even thoughts of concern for herself. What if Bolin didn’t pull out? He had cum so much in her mouth earlier, surely Asami’s slender sex couldn’t hold all that! And even if she could, what if she got pregnant? Would Asami still be able to travel with them if Bolin gave her a baby?

For that matter, what would happen when Bolin’s great cock finished with Asami, and came next for her? Korra trembled; and not merely from the feel of Asami’s tongue over her folds. She continued to stare up, looking now to where Asami’s lipstick that had smeared on Bolin’s cock now brushed over the young woman’s nethers; adding a hint of rich ruby to the outside of her folds. Korra’s mouth was filled with spit flavored by Asami’s sticky nectar, and she swallowed it both from nervousness and a desire to watch it go down. Despite herself, despite how much she believed herself to be a good and loyal friend, a part of her wanted to see Bolin cum inside of Asami. She wanted to watch his cock twitch and spasm, and she wanted to watch through the goggles as it throbbed with rush after rush of thick, white cum. She wanted to watch Asami get pregnant, and most scandalously of all, a part of her wanted to have that same delight soon after.

She groaned; a minor orgasm rocking through her body at the thought and facilitated in part by Asami’s mouth. She trembled and shivered with her own nectar squirting out against a pair of slender Sato digits, and it only made her lock her lips harder around her friend’s hood, sucking harder and battering her tongue against the woman’s tasty, sensitive clit. Her senses were reeling and she had given in to the threesome, ready and eager to watch Bolin seed her best friend.

The earthbender didn’t disappoint. His hands were hard on Asami’s ass when he started to cum, and Korra watched through the goggles as his thick, impressive cock began to wildly spasm. Sure enough, she could see it throb as rush after rush of cum started to flood forward and into Asami’s walls, and Asami started to moan into Korra’s wet sex as she was filled. Korra was, to put it simply, completely enthralled. Looking at the scene through the goggles gave her the chance to stare ahead without worry that anything would get into her eyes, and the sight was captivating like nothing else she had ever seen. Rope after rope of white throbbed through Bolin’s cock and rushed within Asami, and even though he was still inside of her some of it started to leak out near the top of her hood. As luck would have it, Korra’s mouth was already pursed there for easy collection, and she rolled her tongue out as an eager feeder from her best friend’s pussy.

Sweet flavor filled her senses and made her swoon, and her head was swimming as she shivered from the joy of it all. Asami seemed to enjoy it as well; her motions at Korra’s pussy had stopped and she was now doing little more than breathing in heavy, desperate waves against the inside of the Avatar’s thighs. She was shuddering with her shoulders rising and falling in desperate waves, and her hands locked in and around her best friend’s ankles. She was barely able to maintain herself, and when Bolin started to pull out she gave a long, drawn out whine that showed how much she missed the thick cock that had so firmly filled her.

Cum was quick to flood out of her open hole; and Korra was once again there to claim it. She looked up at Bolin as he moved his cock far enough away to gaze down at her, and their eyes joined while she messily devoured the cum running from Asami’s hole. When the steady flow of it started to ebb Korra wasn’t content; and with her eyes still locked on Bolin’s she drove two fingers into her best friend’s pussy; scooping out even more cum and pulling it in against her tongue, swirling her fingers within her mouth. She was sure Bolin had given her more than enough to be seeded with a child; she could afford giving Korra some more to taste. And even if she hadn’t been properly impregnated, she was sure that Bolin could muster the strength to satisfy both of their maternal needs.

She had made the decision for all three of them. It didn’t matter what Asami or Bolin desired; Korra wanted to be claimed and bred. She wanted Asami to join her in her motherly state, and she wanted Bolin in the center of it all. The Avatar had decided, and the Avatar always knew best.

The girl that was once the most hesitant of their threesome was now ravenous, and she was licking her lips of cum as she looked up at Bolin, whimpering as she saw his member drop a few beads of cum down from his tip, only to land within Korra’s dark hair laying around her head. He was still semi-hard and Korra was sure she could bring more from him; she was positive that Bolin could satisfy them both throughout the night many, many more times. She had made the wrong decision between the two brothers long ago; Bolin was the one with a remarkable thick cock, just as he was the one to always make her smile. He was the right one, and she saw that now.

The three finally lifted up, all of the partners joining to kneel together in an embrace. Asami was still on weak knees so she leaned between the two for support, and she beamed at Korra as the Avatar was still wearing her goggles. The Sato girl reached up to tap the very center of the young woman’s goggles, the spot just over the bridge of her nose, and she smirked as she did so.

“They’re cute on you.” She whispered, and brought her own naked body close to Korra’s. The taste of each other’s pussies were still on the girls’ lips, and Asami brought that flavor onto Korra’s mouth as she leaned in to offer her a tiny kiss. The taste of each other’s nectar was mixed with the flavor of Bolin’s cum, and the two briefly lobbed a bit of white back and forth between each other’s tongues before it finally separated between them. When they pulled back Asami looked over towards Bolin; her dark hair marked with traces of sweat, but her expression still eager and ready to play further. “Bolin, Korra needs some cock, too. Are you ready to stretch the Avatar out like you did me?”

Korra swallowed in anticipation, desperately hoping for Bolin to agree. As luck would have it, and perhaps even predictably, the sight of the naked Avatar and her best friend kissing in a cum-marked mess was easily enough to draw Bolin’s cock back to life. It was standing firm now, perhaps even larger than when they started. It might have only looked bigger to Korra though, since the girl knew that the next destination for Bolin’s inches upon inches of cock was her own wet, hungry sex. Bolin just smirked as he noticed the Avatar staring at his member, and he moved to sit back, letting it stand up straight against his lap.

“Come on and get it, Korra.” Bolin grinned as he spread out, his cock an invitation to have a seat. He even hooked a finger to give the Avatar a come hither motion, beckoning her to sit on the length that would seed her as she wanted in her depraved and hungry state. The Avatar was unable to resist, and she peeled away from Asami on her hands and knees, crawling across the stone of the cave to move to take her seat.

She straddled Bolin with a fluid motion; pressing the dark flesh of her ample bust against Bolin’s powerful chest and moving to slide the wet mark of her slit to the tip of his cockhead. It was almost frightening; he was thick enough to spread her with just a light press, and she knew from watching Asami just how much he could stretch a girl’s hole. She bit her bottom lip as a wave of nervousness moved across her, but at that point there was no going back. Her hands moved to press against Bolin’s shoulders just as his moved to grip her waist, and the two moved together to push that remarkable member into Korra’s tight, inviting sex.

She was tighter than Asami; Bolin could tell that from the very beginning. The Avatar was stronger than her friend; her muscles were tight and powerful and as a result there wasn’t much room for extra space. The push of his cock within her was hard and intense for both of them, and Bolin was left gritting his teeth as he pulled Korra down, impaling her down to the hilt of his cock. She screamed; her voice filling the tiny cave that they had carved for themselves, but she managed to keep herself steady. Every inch of him spread her to new levels and she was left absolutely stunned atop his cock, a shivering, twitching mass of hot, wet muscle.

Her world was practically spinning, but things were only beginning for the Avatar. She had been bold indeed to crave Bolin’s spunk inside of her and Asami, and now with his cock deep within her she was nearly helpless to the affections of her two friends. Asami was pushed against her in an instant; closing in from behind so she could move her hands to the Avatar’s full, round breasts, grabbing and squeezing them in a hungry, wild glee. She was kissing a rampant line down her friend’s throat and her motions were such to help guide her; hoping to drag Korra up and down on her mounted position on Bolin’s stiff length. The grip on Korra’s waist was firm from the earthbender, and he gazed at the two women before him with a heady lust filling his senses. Their scent was in the air and Korra’s tight hole was wrapped taut around his cock. How much happier could he ever be?

The thrusting that came next left Korra completely speechless, every ounce of her strength used to keep moving up and down on the cock that pierced her so deep. Bolin’s member drove in and out of her entrance with reckless desire, and Asami had slid a hand down to tent her fingers across Korra’s folds, teasing her clit and twitching her flesh back and forth, hoping to drive forth even greater joy for her friend. Her other hand moved up, and with no trace of subtlety or grace tucked three of her fingers into Korra’s mouth, gagging the girl and keeping her tongue locked down to the bottom of her mouth. After she did so Asami gave a giggle, and her teeth moved to nip at the edge of Korra’s bare, dark skinned shoulder in the form of a hungry bite.

“Keep fucking him, you hungry slut, you.” Asami whispered, keeping Korra’s voice stolen with her fingers, and teasing her folds with the free hand. The sound of slapping filled the cave as Korra’s muscles strained and ached, each crash of her hips coming down to force every inch of Bolin’s cock within her. Asami’s words were a naughty venom in her ear; she had never heard her friend talk in such a way before that night, and now she was utterly captivated by the filth and wicked intent that Asami had the capability to muster. “He’s going to fill you up just like he did me. All that cum inside of you. All that thick cum in your slutty belly, Korra.” Asami’s hand left Korra’s folds only to move up, brushing back and forth over her taut and tight belly, moving up and down her cut abdomen. Though Asami didn’t know it, the words only made Korra tremble in deeper excitement. It was a reminder that Bolin would indeed fill her; he would indeed seed her. In months to come when Asami rubbed a hand over her belly it would be a longer trip for her fingers to make; moving over the slope of a naked belly pushed out with pregnancy.

Korra would make damned sure of it.

Asami giggled as her fingers went back down, and she dared to slide her fingers around towards Korra’s backside. After a quick slap on the side of Korra’s rear, she dropped them to rub up and down against Bolin’s shaft; collecting the spit and cum and nectar that it had collected throughout the evening. Then, with her other hand’s fingers still within Korra’s mouth, she drew her grip forward and slid a tight impact of two digits straight up into Korra’s tight pucker.

Korra’s eyes shot up wide and she screamed around Asami’s fingers, though it wasn’t very effective with her tongue locked in against the floor of her mouth. She didn’t stop bouncing up and down on Bolin’s cock, but the young man could tell from the look in her eyes that a new, foreign presence had been added to their lovemaking. Asami’s middle two fingers were stretching Korra’s ass tight around her grip, and she moved her hand up and down, practically hooking her fingers inside of Korra to help lift her up in her thrusts on Bolin’s cock. Piercing the Avatar from both ends with her fingers, all that was left for Asami was to lower her mouth to the other woman’s throat and kiss at her with reckless abandon.

The actions of Asami Sato were intense and frenzied; intimate on a level that Korra wasn’t prepared for. Combined with the sheer girth and force of Bolin’s cock, the Avatar was left utterly speechless and helpless. The two of them had claimed her utterly, and she was giving in to everything they desired. Though her knees were aching and her hands were locked tight around Bolin’s shoulders, she continued with every inch of strength she had, drawing her hole up to the tip of Bolin’s cock, only to come crashing down once again. She looked forward at her friend’s eyes and studied him fiercely as they fucked; and though she couldn’t talk with Asami’s fingers gagging her the hungry look of sex-crazed passion was clear in her gaze. She wouldn’t be content with anything less than Bolin’s best; she wouldn’t be happy without being bred.

Whether or not Bolin understood her truest desires didn’t matter; he wasn’t about to pull out of the Avatar’s tight and wet pussy. While Asami continued to manipulate the Avatar with her digits Bolin locked his hands about her waist and began fucking up into her with greater intensity; hammering up to the hilt and forcing the tip of his large cockhead to press in against the wall of her womb. When he came it was utterly without warning even to him; his body simply shook in a wash of pleasure that he was unable to control. He gave a grunt that turned into a heavy moan and his cock started to throb; and as soon as the first rope of cream started to fill Korra he hilted the girl and held her firmly against his member.

Korra’s eyes rolled back in her head, and orgasm after orgasm rolled through her. The fingers teasing the inside of her ass, the others working her wiggling tongue, and the cock spewing cream within her was all too much for the brave and powerful girl to bare. She was helpless between her two best friends, but thankfully that helplessness came with the reward of a teasing pinch in her ass and a belly full of warm, warm cum. She whimpered as she fell forward against Bolin briefly after the orgasms subsided, and before long Asami was quick to sandwich her in. Two of the most beautiful women Bolin had ever known rested atop him in a pile; their sweat-licked bodies joined with his own and clearly very, very content.

Finally Asami pulled her fingers from Korra’s mouth, though the ones in her ass remained, just as Bolin’s cock did. It allowed Korra to give a little whimper, her tongue moving to cross her lips as she looked from one lover to the other.

“B...Bolin…” She murmured, and snuggled in close between them. Lips traced her shoulders just as another pair moved over her throat, and in her happy stupor she couldn’t even tell who was who. It didn’t matter; they were both her best friend, and they were both her joyful lover. “Asa...Asami…” She trembled; her eyes closing as she held them both tight. Both her lower holes were still pierced, and it felt like they were going to remain so for quite some time.

“Yes, Korra?” One of them asked, but she could only barely hear.

“What is it, Korra?” Said the other, and again she was unable to tell which.

“Want...t’be your girlfriend.” She whispered, to both at the same time. “All of us. One big thing.” The Avatar gave a sleepy yawn as she admitted it, her glowing orgasm easily blending her into a content and ready slumber. She was warm and happy, and even with her lower half still pierced, the soothing embrace of a belly full of cum, as well as being sandwiched between two naked bodies, was simply too much for her to bear. The other two gave a soft giggle, and they squeezed in close as tightly embraced their new shared girlfriend.

“All three, hmm? I can go for that.” It was a voice that was fading as Korra started drifting into sleep, but it made the Avatar smile regardless. The other voice chimed in with a soft laugh, and Korra could feel the tremble of Bolin’s cock start to shift within her.

“Get some sleep, Korra.” It came with a teasing wiggle in her rear, and a light kiss on the back of her neck. “We’ll do it again in the morning.”

The promise was enough to lull the Avatar into a content slumber. She fell asleep with the goggles still on her eyes, the sweat of her two lovers on her skin, and the promise of something growing within her belly. Utterly content, happy, and loved.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one for the folks that felt that Bolin was treated unfairly in Jewel Thief. :) I'd argue his treatment in this story is more than fair indeed!
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
